


I See Your Smilin’ Face Like I Never Seen Before

by shesbreathless



Series: 12 days of schmico [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: Levi and Nico go to the hospital's Christmas gala.





	I See Your Smilin’ Face Like I Never Seen Before

Entering the room feels like walking into a dream. There are heavy looking white curtains covering every inch of the walls and windows, the lights reflect over the sparkling pendants hanging low from the ceiling, but the carpet is a deep blue, making it look like all the guests are walking directly on the night sky.

Levi slowly turns around while looking up, mesmerized by the decorations and the effect they have on the atmosphere in the room. It doesn’t feel real, almost too good to be true, so many doctors in the same room, celebrating Christmas Eve together.

They all still have their pagers hooked onto their tuxes and dresses, and the place they’re having the party in is a three minute walk away from the hospital, but it’s nice nonetheless.

In his spinning around without looking where he’s stepping, Levi walks directly into somebody walking in his direction. He feels strong hands steady him, and when he looks up he finds Nico’s dark eyes staring right back at him.

“Hi,” he smiles up at him.

“Hello,” Nico says back in his low voice. “You look great.”

Levi can feel himself blush. “You do, too.”

They stare at each other, just standing in the middle of the room, for a few more seconds.

The music that was quietly playing in the background gets louder and louder, until it overpowers the chattering of the people in the room. Levi looks around at all the couples that step onto the dance floor when the song changes to a slower one.

He turns back to joke about it with Nico, how much fun all of this is, but he finds that Nico is still staring at him, unblinking, with a serious expression.

Levi goes along with the crowd and moves closer to Nico, crossing his arms behind his neck, swaying half-heartedly to the rhythm of the music. He searches Nico’s face, bending his head slightly to the side.

“What are you thinking?” he says loudly enough to be heard, but only by him.

“You’re pretty,” Nico holds his face between his hands.

Levi preens and smiles at him happily. “Are you drunk?”

Nico shakes his head, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. He then tugs him closer and wraps him up in a big hug. They’re still dancing, as is everybody around them.

Levi is taken aback by the sudden movement, but he relaxes into the embrace when Nico tightens his arms and slides his fingers in Levi’s hair at the back of his head.

“It’s our first Christmas together,” Nico whispers.

“It is,” Levi nods into his shoulder.

He has no idea what is going on in Nico’s head, but he doesn’t sound sad, or mad, or anything negative. It sounds like he’s having a moment, and Levi is nothing less than supportive. Besides, he’ll never pass on a good hug.

Then, all of a sudden, he feels it. He feels the tugging on his heart, the butterflies in his stomach, the lump in his throat. He almost wants to cry, the love inside his chest making it feel like it’s going to explode in the best way possible.

“I love you,” he tells Nico, and he’s told him so many times by now, but it never, _ever_ gets old.

He can feel Nico smiling against the side of his head. “I love you, too.”

They both feel it, then. They keep swaying.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to see this happen, @ show runners!!!
> 
> If you do too, and if you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
